


Érase una vez...

by safosinmusas



Series: Historias de una ciudad (Fictober 2019) [4]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Apple - Freeform, Cuento, Fictober, Fictober 2019, Hechicero, Leyenda, M/M, Magia, Maldición, Manzana - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 11:36:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20891468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/safosinmusas/pseuds/safosinmusas
Summary: Cuenta la leyenda que si visitas la mansión al amanecer, verás a un antiguo conde, condenado a la soledad tras pagar el precio de la magia, aparecer donde antes había un gran árbol.#Fictober2019: Día 4. AppleOtp: Joshua x Jeonghan





	Érase una vez...

El guía continuaba su camino por el barrio antiguo de la ciudad, señalando los lugares más emblemáticos. Eran edificios abandonados, antiguos o cuyas paredes han sido testigos de algún suceso alarmante. Cada lugar había sido escogido con esmero, preparando una ruta llena de historias para no dormir y monstruos acechando en los rincones. Él mismo había hecho una minuciosa investigación para saber cual era la leyenda que se ocultaba en cada piedra, buscando en la biblioteca o hablando con los vecinos más veteranos. Desde que empezó aquella locura de negocio, una agencia de recorridos turísticos aterradores o con leyendas, se había tomado muy en serio las historias que contaba. No quería dejar ningún detalle atrás, quería contar toda la verdad.

— Este es uno de mis lugares favoritos —Indicó al detenerse frente a una puerta corrompida por el óxido y con enredaderas que se anclaban en la dura piedra de los muros.

En su interior, tras pasar un jardín lleno de maleza y una fuente medio derruida que había visto tiempos mejores, se alzaba una gran mansión del siglo XVIII. Los ventanales y la puerta habían sido tapiados con ladrillos para evitar que los intrusos entrasen, las enredaderas cubrían gran parte de la pared inferior y los cuervos habían construido sus nidos en una de las chimeneas. A pesar del deterioro y las alimañas que la habían convertido en su lugar, seguía siendo tan imponente como antaño.

— Esta era la mansión de verano de los condes de Blackthorn. Con la llegada de nuevos habitantes y el nombramiento de la ciudad, se hizo muy popular entre los poderosos que querían un lugar donde descansar —Hizo un gesto para que le acompañasen al interior, sorteando las malas hierbas y caminando por el patio con la maestría de quien ya está acostumbrado. Sabía dónde pisar y por dónde no podían adentrarse—. Los condes, que no querían ser menos que sus conocidos, mandaron construir este lugar. El gran jardín decorado con las mejores flores y los árboles más ostentosos se convirtieron en la envidia de todo el mundo. Gente de todas partes venía a contemplar las grandes fuentes de los Blackthorn y disfrutar de las exquisitas fiestas que celebraban en el salón de baile, las mejores de toda la ciudad. Traían músicos de todas partes, los sirvientes atendían cualquier petición de los invitados y la comida se servía de mano de los mejores cocineros.

Se giró hacia el edificio, cuyo color había pasado del blanco etéreo que le caracterizaba al gris oscuro gracias al paso del tiempo. Podía imaginar a los nobles bailando en el salón bajo la tenue luz de las velas que a la condesa le encantaba encender en cada fiesta, el sonido de los violines tocando las más hermosas melodías y podía verle a él, sonriendo a los invitados con el porte elegante que le caracterizaba.

— No importa las veces que oiga esta historia —Comentó uno de sus clientes habituales y uno de los amigos que había ganado con el tiempo—. Siempre hablas de ella con tanto cariño que me haces desear haber vivido ese momento.

— No todo eran bailes y banquetes, Minghao —Le dijo, volviendo a emprender su camino—. Los Blackthorn no eran la familia feliz que hacían creer a todos. Como era propio de una familia de la alta sociedad en el XVIII, las apariencias lo eran todo. Wonwoo ¿Sabrías decirme qué secreto escondían los condes? —Sonrió a otro de sus buenos amigos, otro cliente habitual que había acabado estrechando lazos con él. Habían escuchado esa historia tantas veces que podían contarla de memoria y su ayuda siempre era bien recibida.

— El hijo menor y el heredero, enfermó antes de alcanzar la mayoría de edad. Los sanadores no sabían que ocurría con él y lo único que eran capaces de decirles era que preparasen su partida. Los condes que adoraban a su pequeño y no confiaban en los maridos de sus hijas, recurrieron a la única persona capaz de ayudarles: un hombre capaz de cumplir cualquier deseo si se le pagaba el precio adecuado.

Los labios del guía se curvaron en una sonrisa y señaló una de las habitaciones de la planta superior. Las paredes continuaban tan blancas como cuando aún habitaban en ella, las ventanas mantenían la madera intacta y el balcón de piedra no se había deteriorado con el paso del tiempo. Aquella era la única zona que no había sido afectada por las enredaderas, las alimañas o el ser humano.

— Esa era su habitación —Informó, deleitándose con los rostros sorprendidos de sus visitantes—. Se dice que el hombre que le ayudó era un hechicero temido por todos. Había quienes decían que había estado presente cuando Choi Seungcheol, cuya estatua decora nuestro parque, mató a la bestia —Hizo una pausa, generando más tensión e impaciencia entre sus clientes. El flash de la cámara aparecía una y otra vez como rayos en medio de una tormenta—. También se decía que fue quien maldijo al muchacho por la vida que arrebató, pero esa no es la historia que he venido a contaros —Se cruzó de brazos, alejándose un poco para dejar que se tomasen las fotos que quisiesen con la habitación imperecedera—. Los condes fueron a buscar al hechicero y tres días después, el joven volvía a correr por los jardines y a meterse en problemas como antes de caer enfermo. Nadie comprendía su acelerada recuperación y entre los sirvientes comenzaron a surgir rumores que solo empeoraron cuando unos años después, llegada la mayoría de edad de su heredero, los condes exigieron que ningún sirviente estuviese en la mansión por las noches. Se cerró el lugar a cal y canto desde el anochecer hasta que los primeros rayos de sol comenzaban a aparecer y se creó una pequeña casa para ellos y sus familias en el exterior. Poco tiempo después, un accidente le arrebató la vida a los condes y el heredero, debido a la tristeza, ordenó a todos los sirvientes que se marchasen. Nadie volvió a saber nada de él y una leyenda se creó en su lugar.

Continuó caminando entre la maleza, alejándose de esa extraña habitación para acabar en un claro bien cuidado. Era el único lugar de aquel patio que no parecía abandonado, la hierba permanecía bien cortada y en el centro había un gran manzano tan antiguo como la propia mansión.

— Años después, cuando el lugar quedó abandonado y solo seguían intactos este claro y su habitación, los ciudadanos dejaron de acercarse pensando que estaba maldito. El misterio de la muerte de los condes, la acelerada curación del heredero y la inmortalidad de estas zonas fueron suficientes para generar el miedo de los habitantes.

Apoyó la mano con delicadeza en el tronco, una ligera caricia imperceptible para los demás. Lo observó con la dulce sonrisa que le dedicaba a sus más allegados y luego volvió a girarse hacia sus clientes. Estaba encantado de notar su entusiasmo. Siempre le había gustado ver como disfrutaban con una de sus historias favoritas.

— Se dice que si te acercas durante el anochecer, puedes ver al hijo de los Blackthorn salir de la mansión y caminar hasta aquí. Cuando la oscuridad llega por completo, se puede ver cómo sus brazos se convierten en ramas y cómo su cuerpo se vuelve rígido al igual que el tronco de un árbol —Se llevó las manos a la cintura y con los ojos brillantes por la emoción, continuó con su parte favorita de la historia—. La leyenda dice que el precio de su curación fue vivir eternamente como un árbol por la noche y un hombre durante el día. Solo aquel que fuese capaz de comerse una de sus manzanas, sería capaz de acabar con la soledad a la que estaba condenado a vivir —Arrancó una de las más bajas para enseñarles el tono rojizo de la fruta—. Durante un tiempo, los más valientes venían por las noches y trataban de probar suerte, pero siempre salían atemorizados. Con el tiempo, la historia quedó en el olvido y nadie volvió a este lugar hasta que mi agencia se atrevió a rescatar la leyenda. Hay quienes hablan de que el hechicero se encargó de que el mundo no recordara al conde para poder protegerlo y también se dice que fue él quien consiguió comerse la manzana, pero eso solo son cuentos de algunos románticos que querían darle un final feliz.

— ¿Cómo has recopilado tanta información sobre este tema? —Preguntó uno de los turistas, bajando la cámara unos segundos para poder mirarle con curiosidad.

— Un mago nunca revela sus trucos —Le guiñó un ojo provocando las risas del grupo, aunque alguno seguía mirando a su alrededor como si esperase encontrar al hijo de los condes caminando por allí como cuando la mansión seguía siendo majestuosa.

Acompañó a sus clientes hacia la puerta oxidada y tras contestar a sus preguntas, continuó su camina por otras casas abandonas, por otros misterios sin respuestas. Hizo una rápida parada en el parque para relatar la historia del héroe de la ciudad y se despidió de ellos hasta la próxima ruta. Muchos turistas prometieron volver a contratarle y otros le aseguraron que dejarían buenas críticas en internet. Agradeció sus recomendaciones, se paró a hablar con los más habituales y luego vio como se alejaban de allí rumbo a sus casas u hoteles. Sonrió, satisfecho por su trabajo y sintiéndose más ligero por haber logrado que la visita saliese según sus planes.

— ¿Necesitas que te acompañemos a casa, Jeonghan? —Preguntó Minghao cerrando la cremallera de su chaqueta. Volvía a sonreír como cuando lo conoció, aunque los dos sabían que aún le quedaba mucho camino que recorrer para olvidar a su amor no correspondido—. Hemos aparcado el coche muy cerca y te ahorrarías el camino de vuelta.

— Gracias, pero he traído el mío —Sacó las llaves de su bolsillo para corroborarlo—. ¿Os veo el lunes?

— Sí y recuerda, Seungcheol no puede enterarse de nada, tiene que ser una sorpresa —Wonwoo se rio al verle gesticular como si se estuviese cerrando su boca con cremallera—. Antes de que te vayas, nunca te he preguntado tu opinión, ¿Crees que el hechicero consiguió hacer feliz al pobre conde o sigue vagando solitario?

— Las personas de la ciudad veían al hechicero como un ser malvado del que tenían que huir, pero yo creo que lo único que trataba de hacer era ayudar y se sentía tan solo como el pequeño conde. Me gusta pensar que consiguió comerse la manzana y encontró su felicidad —Se encogió de hombros restándole importancia a su opinión.

Volvió a despedirse de sus amigos y se subió a su coche. Condujo por las calles, apreciando el silencio de la ciudad dormida. Le gustaba recorrer los lugares más alejados para hacer tiempo y respirar un poco de tranquilidad antes de volver a casa. Aparcó el coche en su lugar habitual, un pequeño rincón lo suficientemente alejado para que nadie le prestase atención y caminó hasta la verja corroída por el óxido. Sonrió mientras entraba al interior del patio y se dirigía hacia la puerta de entrada de la mansión. El sol comenzaba a aparecer en el horizonte, iluminando el lugar con sus rayos y anunciando el comienzo de un nuevo día, su momento preferido.

— Eres un guía excelente, ¿Lo sabías? —Preguntó una voz a su espalda antes de que unos brazos le rodeasen. No necesitaba girarse para saber de quien se trataba—. Los has dejado a todos encantados —Apoyó su espalda en su pecho y giró un poco la cabeza para darle un beso, consiguiendo una de esas sonrisas tan tranquilizadoras que le solía dedicar desde hace años.

— Buenos días, Joshua —Susurró antes de girarse en sus brazos y observarle. El elegante traje que solía llevar en los banquetes, elaborado por los mejores modistas, había sido sustituido por algo más moderno y comprado en uno de los centros comerciales que había desperdigados por la ciudad. Sin embargo, había cosas que no cambiaban y la elegancia con la que se movía seguía siendo la de un noble de alta cuna—. Vamos a casa, mi joven conde, necesito una buena ducha y me encantaría que me acompañases.

— ¿Cómo voy a negarme si me lo dices así? —Se rio, soltándole para dejarle espacio—. Vamos, haz ese truco tuyo que tanto me gusta.

Hace tiempo, un hombre se atrevió a adentrarse a los confines de la mansión. No tenía miedo de los condes ni de su espíritu, conocía cada uno de sus secretos y sabía que era el indicado para pasar la prueba. Caminó a través del patio que comenzaba a mostrar los estragos del tiempo y la falta de cuidado y llegó hasta el manzano que tantos rumores había generado. Apoyó la mano en su tronco, esperando que apareciesen las almas perdidas de unos padres deseos de proteger a su hijo, pero no pasó nada. El viento, las estrellas y la tierra parecían reconocerle. La magia que se extendía por cada rincón era suya y le daba la bienvenida. Con una sonrisa, arrebató una de las manzanas del árbol y terminó con la soledad que había acompañado al heredero perdido y al hechicero condenado al ostracismo por su propio pueblo.

**Author's Note:**

> No sabía que hacer con una manzana, pero al final ha salido una historia y ha sido mi gran logro de hoy. Espero que os guste ~


End file.
